My Family
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: kisah singkat kehidupan Naruto beserta keluarga kecilnya yang selalu dipenuhi dengan beragam macam kisah. Pemuda itu bahagia, akhirnya Naruto berhasil meraih semua impiannya. Fic ini special guigui buat untuk


**My Family**

**Pairing: Narusaku**

**Gendre: romance**

**Disclaimner: naruto Masashi kishimoto, Kou reichi-senpai**

**Warning: Oc(harus dibuat demi kelancaran fic), ooc, typoo, eyd masih gak bener, dan banyak lagi deh.**

**Summary: kisah singkat kehidupan Naruto beserta keluarga kecilnya yang selalu dipenuhi dengan beragam macam kisah. Pemuda itu bahagia, akhirnya Naruto berhasil meraih semua impiannya. Fic ini special guigui buat untuk Nona Pergie! Fergie-chan, maaf telah membuatmu kecewa sama guigui, guigui emank author yang gak bertanggung jawab banget. Maafin guigui ya!**

Setelah Naruto menjadi seorang Hokage, pembangunan di desa Konoha berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Bangunan mewah mulai bermunculan dan pusat pembelanjaan pun mulai didirikan, kini desa makmur tersebut menjadi lebih makmur lagi berkat Naruto dan ninja lainnya beserta penduduk desanya yang selalu bekerja keras.

Naruto sudah menjadi orang yang sangat disegani, dia bahagia. Impian untuk menjadi seorang Hokage kini telah tercapai, pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun tersebut juga sudah mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup dan seorang buah hati yang sangat lucu. Kini hidup Naruto benar-benar terasa sempurna, hari-hari yang dijalaninya tidak lagi suram seperti dahulu. Hidup Naruto berubah, dan dia sangat menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"_Tadaima_ ..." Suara berat itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara terbukanya pintu sebuah rumah, tidak tapi Mansion mewah yang mulai terbuka.  
"Ee? _Hokage-sama, Okaerinasai_!" Seorang pelayan yang sedang memasukkan bunga lili ke dalam pasu antik langsung membungkuk hormat saat tuan besarnya mengucapkan salam. Pelayan wanita tersebut menunduk hormat, dan langsung mendekati tuannya berniat untuk membawakan lima buah laporan tebal yang tadi dibawa pulang oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ dimana? Tidak biasanya dia tidak menyambut kepulanganku," tanya Naruto pada sang pelayan sambil menyerahkan benda yang sedang dipegannya. Matanya terus bergerak liar menyelusuri seluruh penjuru rumahnya untuk mencari sosok wanita cantik yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Sakura-_sama_ berada di memandikan Kou,_Hokage-sama_!" jawab pelayan cantik itu dengan sopan. Sejenak terlihat sebuah senyuman cerah yang terukir di wajah Naruto yang tadi terlihat sangat lelah.

"Rin, bawakan laporannya ke ruanganku ya?"

"_Hai, Hokage-sama!"_ kata pelayan bernama Rin yang baru berumur delapan belas tahun tersebut sambil membungkuk sekali lagi untuk memohon ijin pergi meninggalkan tuannya. Setelah Rin pergi, Naruto langsung berjalan cepat ke belakang rumahnya untuk menemui istri dan anak tersayangnya. Pria yang kini telah dewasa sifatnya tersebut sangat merindukan dua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Senyumnya semakin melebar. kini dihadapannya, Naruto bisa menyaksikan bagaimana sikap istrinya saat memandikan buah hati mereka. Sakura terlihat sedikit kewalahan, Kou benar-benar anak yang sangat aktif. Anak kecil yang baru berusia satu tahun lima bulan tersebut terus-menerus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan sang ibu yang terus mencoba untuk menggosok punggung mungilnya. Kou terlihat sengaja mengeliat kesana kesini, melembutkan tulangnya agar sang ibu kerepotan dan langsung melepaskan tubuhnya. Dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat senyuman buah hatinya yang terlihat senang melihat sang ibu kerepotan.

"Kou-_chan_, berhentilah bergerak seperti itu. Ayoo ... Kita gosok punggung Kou-_chan_ dulu ya?" Sakura berusaha untuk memujuk Kou, berharap Kou yang sedikit nakal tersebut akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Brrfffhhh!" Kou terlihat tidak peduli, anak kecil tersebut masih tetap mengeliat. Mencoba untuk menggapai buih-buih sabun yang ada di air sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya yang baru ditumbuhi oleh tiga biji gigi susu itu.

"Ma!" Entah bagaimana, anak kecil tersebut bisa melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari gengaman Sakura dan langsung berhasil menjipratkan air ke wajah mulus Sakura.

"Kou-_chan_!" Teriak Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ibu muda tersebut benar-benar kewalahan menangani sifat Hiperaktif anaknya yang menurun dari suaminya.

"Eeeemmmm!" Kou terlihat semakin senang , kini tubuh mungilnya sudah sepenuhnya bebas dari pegangan sang ibu yang sedang mengusap kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kou terduduk di bak mandi kecilnya. Anak pintar yang hiperaktif tersebut langung mengambil sebuah centong kecil, mengisinya dengan air dan langsung menyiramkan air tersebut ke wajah Sakura.

"Kou-_chan!"_

"Hm ..." Tawa kecil kini terdengar;Kou tertawa,wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lucu. Pipinya yang tembem, badannya yang mungil, matanya yang besar dengan iris mata yang sama seperti ayahnya, warna rambut yang juga sama, Kou yang terlihat benar-benar mirip sang ayahnya tersebut benar-benar membuat gemas semua orang.

"Kou-_chan,_ kenapa semakin nakal sih?" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat kesal.

"Hm ..." Kou masih tertawa, kali ini anak kecil tersebut tertawa sambil menutup kedua mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Benar-benar ... lucu. Melihat tingkah sang anak, mau tidak mau Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Dasar anak pintar," gumam Sakura sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kou. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ibu, Kou terdiam dan langsung menatap mata _emerlad_ Sakura, beberapa saat kemudian anak mungil tersebut mengalihkan padangannya kesekeliling rumahnya.

Mata _shappire_ Kou terlihat melebar, dan tawanya kembali muncul.

"Pa ... Papa!" Kou berteriak dan berusaha untuk keluar dari bak mandi khususnya.

"Ee?" Sakura heran, ibu mudah tersebut langsung mengambil kembali Kou yang terlihat ingin keluar. Sakura langsung mengendong Kou yang sedang mengapai-gapaikan tangannya,seperti meminta untuk digendong.

"Papa?" kata Sakura sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Naruto tersadar saat mendengar teriakan Kou yang memanggil namanya, _Hokage_ muda tersebut berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Melihat anak dan istrinya yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat rasa lelahnya akibat bekerja langsung hilang tanpa bekas.

"Naruto," Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan kedatang Naruto, wanita itu langsung mengambil handuk kecil Kou; melilitkannya pada tubuh sang anak dan berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kewalahan, nih!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura langsung tanpa memberi tanggapan atas kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Naruto

"Em ..."

"Maaf, aku tidak menyambut kepulanganmu. Naruto," kata Sakura dengan raut wajah bersalah, wanita itu mencoba untuk memperbetulkan posisi Kou agar nyaman untuk digendong. Kou sendiri ... Anak mungil tersebut masih tetap berusaha untuk menggapai ayahnya minta digendong.

"Pa!"

"Hm ... Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto, pria itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada sang anak yang terlihat tersenyum lebar.

"Papa pulang, Kou!" Naruto langung mengambil Kou dari Sakura dan mengendongnya. Kou terlihat sangat senang, anak kecil itu menyentuh wajah tampan ayahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Naruto dan Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kou nakal ya?" kata Naruto sambil menyubit hidung mancung Kou.

"Brrrffff" Kou hanya mengeluarkan suara aneh lagi dari mulutnya dan langsung memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Hm ... Hari ini Kou benar-benar lebih lincah dari biasanya, Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

"Dan sepertinya kau benar-benar kewalahan," kata Naruto.

"Hm ... Ya Begitulah, tapi aku menikmatinya." Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Kou yang masih memeluk leher Naruto.

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau kita berjanji akan membawanya belanja malam ini, kan? Kou ..." kata Naruto.

"Hm ... Mungkin juga."

"Ma ... Pa!" Kou yang baru mulai belajar ngomong tersebut terus memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya sambil memainkan rambut ayahnya.

"Kou belum selesai mandi," Kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia menunggu ayahnya datang," kata Naruto dengan seringaian anehnya dan entah kenapa langsung membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng?"

_Blush ..._

Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kou ... Mandi sama Ibu dan ayah, ya?" kata Naruto pada Kou yang kini sedang diangkatnya tinggi, Kou yang terlihat gembira tersebut tertawa dan terus membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil dengan mulutnya.

"Sepertinya Kou juga ingin mandi bareng lagi, Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ma!" lagi-lagi suara Kou terdengar.

"Haahhhh ... Baiklah," kata Sakura

"Haahahahahahahaha ..." Naruto lansung merangkul bahu istrinya dan membawanya pergi ke tempat permandian khusus yang hanya dibuat khusus untuk mereka bertiga.

"Tapi kalian berjanji jangan nakal ya!"

"Iya tidak,"

"Janji?"

"Em ..."

"Benar?"

"Bohong!"

"Naruto!"

"hahahahahahhaha"

.

.

.

"Ma! Pa! "

Kehebohan tidak bisa di hindarkan saat acara mandi bareng berlangsung, Sakura benar-benar dibuat kewalahan oleh suami dan anaknya yang entah kenapa benar-benar sehati untuk mengerjai dirinya.

"Naruto ... Jangan bawa Kou berenang!"

"Kou-_chan_ ... Ayolah, biarkan ibu menggosok punggungmu nak ya?"

"Kou-chan!"

"Hei Naruto, kau belum pakai shampo?"

"Naruto bawa sabunnya kemari!"

"Naruto ... Kou-_chan!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Arghh!"

"Naruto, Kya!"

Teriakan Sakura mengakhiri acara mandi mereka, keluarga kecil Naruto selalu terlihat heboh. Tingkah laku mereka benar-benar bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut merasakan bagaimana bahagianya perasaan Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah banyak masalah dan cobaan yang datang menghampiri, Naruto dan Sakura berhasil mengatasinya.

Perjuangan mereka memang tidak mudah, tapi ... Jika hasil yang mereka dapatkan bisa sebaik ini, rasanya Naruto maupun Sakura tidak akan pernah menyesal saat mengambil keputusan untuk menikah. Mereka benar-benar sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama.

Owari?

**Maaf, ficnya pendek banget kan? Guigui cuman ingin membuat adegan-adengan santai aja, makanya gak bisa panjang-panjang. Kalo panjang nanti takut pembaca bosan.**

**Minna, sekedar memberitahu. Teman-teman pasti ngerasa nama Kou familiar banget kan? Kou itu emank chara punya Reichi-senpai. Guigui memakainya karena guigui udah jatuh cinta ama Kou!, XD. Guigui udah dapet ijin kok, jadi jangan bilang guigui plagiat ya? reichi-senpai, meskipun reichi senpai gak akan baca fic ini tapi guigui tetap ingin ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Arigatooo!**

**Untuk fergie. Fergie-chan ... guigui udah baca review fergie di fic sasuhina. Maafin guigui ya? fic ini guigui buat tepat setelah guigui bacanya. Tapi karena harus dapat ijin dulu makanya baru dipublish sekarang. Fergie-chan! Gomen ne!**

**Minna, apakah fic jelek ini seharusnya berakhir disini? Guigui punya ide sih buat kelanjutannya, tapi ... Takut tambah jelek, jadi ... guigui minta pendapat teman-teman ya, *terutama fergie, soalnya fic ini buat dia* **

**Read and review ya minna! *kasih guigui semangat donk biar bisa aktif di ffn***


End file.
